


Pregnant Genius

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no Tony accidentally drinks something funky in the lab that Bruce is working on and after a night of having sex with Steve he ends up pregnant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce found it very hard to concentrate on his experiment with a very drunken Tony with him, touching everything almost endangering them. The genius was sitting there playing around with the chemicals Bruce had, he poured a little of everything that he could get his hands on, lastly when Bruce turned his back Tony took some of the blue liquid that he was working on and practically poured almost the whole beaker into his glass. When he finished stirring it up Tony gulped the liquid down it felt like a burning sensation in his throat and he winced as it went down. Bruce turned around just in time to see Tony swallow the last drop.

“Tony! Seriously I don’t know if I can deal with you like this.” 

Bruce grabbed the beaker out of Tony’s hand and set it aside, he then looked over Tony to see if what he drank gave him any physical injuries but found nothing.

“I feel like having sex with Stebe.” Tony slurred as he got up out of his chair tripping.

“Um thanks Tony. That was a little too much information.” 

He smirked at Bruce and took off out of the lab making his way up to the top of the tower to find Steve. Bruce let out a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair.

“Geez Tony I don’t see how Steve can put up with you.” he mumbled to himself than got back to work.

Tony made his way up to the living room where he found Steve watching TV; he made his way over to the couch and planted himself in front of Steve.

“Hey babe wha…” Steve was hushed with a kiss from his husband.

Tony straddled Steve kissing him tenderly as he let a hand roam up Steve’s shirt; Steve gave in and kissed Tony back he pulled his husband on top of him running his hand along Tony’s back. Tony moaned and found his hands pulling Steve’s shirt off discarding the clothing over the couch, Steve took Tony’s shirt off practically ripping it.

“Oops,sorry.” Steve said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Tony chuckled.

“Haha, its ok I got plenty of shirts.”

He eyed Steve’s chest running a hand along the muscles which turned him on even more, doing that he made Steve blush even redder. He caught Tony by surprised and bucked his hips grinding against Tony making him whimper for more. Then he brought his fingers over to Tony’s mouth and he gladly took them in running his tongue along the knuckles and finger tips making sure they were wet enough. Pulling back from Tony’s mouth he discarded his pants were he positioned the fingers at Tony’s entrance thrusting the two fingers in slowly, Tony bit his lip as Steve moved at a slow pace but it wasn’t enough, he wanted Steve and he wanted him now. As Steve kept thrusting them in Tony bent down towards Steve’s neck and bit down on his neck till he made a mark.

“Ahhh fuck…Steve so good….I want more of you.”Tony whispered.

Steve smirked and pulled his fingers out, Tony still straddling him, got on his knees and lifted himself up so he could position Steve’s shaft at his entrance. Tony dug his nails into Steve’s back as he was slowly being penetrated, once Steve was all the way in Tony he picked up the pace more thrusting deep into Tony hitting his sweet spot.

“Damn Steve…”

He cupped Tony’s face in his hands and closed the gap between their lips, Tony moaned into the kiss biting down on Steve’s bottom lip to demand access. Once he opened his mouth Tony’s tongue shot right in wrapping itself around Steve’s hungrily. Tony felt himself at his climax; he looked into Steve’s eyes and could see he was there too. He felt Steve shudder below him and a warm feeling filled him up as he did the same only his spilling over the couch, Steve pulled out as they both collapsed. Tony had his head on top of Steve’s chest closing his eyes ready for sleep while Steve held Tony close and closed his own eyes both of them falling to sleep. Around three in the morning Steve woke up sitting up slowly trying not to wake up Tony. He stood up and put on the boxers that were on the floor not caring if they were his or Tony’s, Than he wrapped Tony up in a blanket and carried him back to their room laying him down in their bed. 

Tony shifted in his sleep and mumbled, “Steve you’re amazing. I love you.”

He chuckled and whispered back to Tony, “I love you too Tony.” Once Tony was back asleep Steve went back out to the living room picking up their soiled clothes and throwing them in the wash. He went back out into the living room and washed the couch and floor till everything looked Spotless. Once he was finished he walked back to their room and climbed back into their bed pulling Tony in to his arms falling asleep again.  
: : :  
Tony woke up the next morning surprisingly with Steve still sleeping next to him, usually in the mornings he would be gone already jogging or down in the workout room. He smiled and nuzzled his face in Steve’s neck until the blond opened his eyes waking up. 

“Morning.” Steve said rolling over to face Tony. 

“Morning sleepy head.” he said as he snuggled closer to Steve beaming with happiness.

“Why are you so happy this morning? Usually you’re such a grouch in the mornings.” Steve said propping himself up on his arm.

“I never wake up with you next to me in the mornings. You’re usually out for a jog or flirting with the stupid punching bag. Can I at least enjoy this moment?” Tony said planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Haha, of course.” Steve chuckled.

Tony was about to kiss Steve when he had this gut wrenching feeling that he was going to vomit, he sprang out of the bed into the bathroom just making the toilet. Steve looked worried as he got out the bed and hurried over to Tony; kneeling next to him he puts his hand on his back and rubs it while his other hand steadies him. Steve peeked at what Tony hacked up and it didn’t look normal to him one bit, Tony stops and sits himself down in front of the toilet leaning his forehead against the cool seat. 

“Tony, that’s not normal. What happened last night?” Steve asked helping him sit.

“I was with Bruce last night in the lab and all I remember is drinking some type of blue liquid.” 

Steve let out a frustrated sigh, “Stay here, I’m going to find Bruce and get to the bottom of this.” Steve left the room to hunt down Bruce.

As Steve left Tony lifted himself up grabbing the waste basket and walked over to the bed where he plopped himself down. About an hour Steve came rushing into the room with Bruce behind him.

“Seriously Tony, I told you last night not to touch anything. I know how you are when you’re drunk. You don’t listen.”

Bruce walked over to the waste basket and took a peek. He gasp, Tony had drunk the serum that he made for his friend which was supposed to make her fertile.

“Damn Tony, you’re pregnant!” Bruce said.

“What the fuck?!” he looked down at his stomach finding it weird that he has a tiny human in there which in six months will be fully developed. Steve on the other hand was having a panic attack.

“How could this happen?! He’s a guy!” He had to lean against the wall to steady him from feeling dizzy

“Like I told you, He drank a serum I made that was supposed to make whoever drinks it pregnant and Tony just so happened to be the one to drink it.” Bruce said sitting on the bed next to Tony. “I suggest the two of you get him to a doctor.” Steve nodded at that, Tony needed a check up and to see if he was healthy.

“Oh, Tony, no more alcohol since you’re pregnant.” 

Tony’s heart dropped in his chest and his eyes literally tear up, “This is going to be a really long 9 months.” Tony said rubbing his stomach.

“Yeah, now let’s get you to the doctors.” Steve said helping him up. 

As the two got dressed Steve brought Tony to the Doctors and he was Pregnant and the doctor said he was in good condition to have a baby which meant e was healthy. ‘Damn this is going to be a very interesting time.’ Steve thought as they were on their way back home. But how were they going to break the news to the rest of the team?


	2. Pregnant Genius Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is 4 months Pregnant!

Tony woke up this morning groaning, since his stomach has grown in the past four months it’s been really tough on him not being able to sleep on it. He thought him being a man that he wouldn’t have the side effects that most women get when their pregnant, but he was wrong. He was getting the back pains, the morning sickness, he was even getting the baby up in his ribs sometimes and boy did that hurt. The little monster was already making its way up into his rib cage which irritated Tony to the point that he wanted to just rip the baby out. Tony sat up and stretched his arms as he let out a yawn; he winced as the baby kicked its way up into his rib cage again this morning. He gently pushed himself off the bed, slowly making his way down towards the kitchen/living room area where Steve and Thor was. Steve was in the kitchen making breakfast as Thor sat at the table devouring a whole lot of pancakes.

“Easy on the pancakes buddy.”Tony said patting his shoulder as he walked by to take a seat next to him.

“The man of iron, good morning! How are you feeling this morning?” Thor asked stuffing yet another pancake into his mouth,Tony shifted in his seat to make himself comfortable before answering Thor.

“Eh, could be better. I miss Peter though.” Steve turned around just in time to see the sadness on Tony’s face disappear.

“I’m sure he’s having a marvelous time with pepper.” Steve sighed and walked over to his husband putting his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

“I know Tony, and I miss him too but its better that he’s with pepper. Besides we get calls from him and we do go and visit him. Just think once the baby is born Peter will be back with us. I promise.”   
Tony put his hand on top of Steve’s and sighed, “I know, it’s just nine months with peter not around is hard.” 

“I know Sweetie.” Steve said going back to making the last batch of pancakes. 

“Would you mind passing me one.” Tony said to Thor pointing to the dish full of pancakes, Thor was about to give them to Tony when Steve walked by and snatched the plate away.

“Tony, this is junk. You’re not feeding him junk food.” Tony let out a frustrated sigh running his hands through his hair.

“Seriously you need to let a pregnant man have his cravings and how do you know the baby is a boy?” Steve put the plate back down.

“I don’t know I just have a feeling that it’s a boy.” Steve said walking back in to the kitchen to clean the dishes

Tony waited till Steve’s back was turned towards him and slipped a pancake into his mouth. Tony was about to finish his last bite when the baby started kicking.

“Seriously, you start your kicking now while I’m eating.” Tony said finishing his last bite

“Steeeevvvvveeeee, the baby is kicking.” he said in the whiniest voice ever.

Steve dropped the dishes in the sink not caring that he might’ve broken some and quickly made his way over to Tony. He laid his hand on his husbands stomach feeling the baby kick again, Steve looked up at Tony with the biggest smile on his face. Tony rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Um Steve, were going to be late for my ultrasound.” Steve checked the time on clock and his eyes widen.

“Damn you’re right, let’s go!”

“You know I could put the suit on and …” Steve turned around and shot Tony a glare, he put his hands up in defense from Steve.

“It was just a joke I swear!”

As they were on their way, Tony was getting nervous; his legs bouncing up and down nervously. Steve grabbed Tony’s hand rubbing circles around it with his thumb trying to calm him down. They reached the Doctors office, walking in Tony didn’t like the smell of the place nor the look to it. He sat down as Steve checked him in, to his right there were these two women sitting there one pregnant, they took a glance at him and started whispering to themselves. Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair closing his eyes trying to calm himself down, he felt two familiar arms wrap around him bringing him closer. He opens his eyes just in time to see the women’s eyes go wide and their jaws drop, he smirked sticking his tongue out at them mouthing, ‘That’s right, he’s my man.’ Just then a nurse came out calling Tony’s last name.

“Stark.” She said looking around the room until her eyes land on him.

Tony groans and Steve helps him up holding his hand as they walked into the back room, the nurse gives Tony a gown to put on and tells them that the doctor will be right in. Steve helps Tony strip his clothes down, he bends down until he’s eye level with Tony’s abdomen kissing the spot where the baby is. 

“I love you.” Steve whispers to the baby. 

Tony chuckled, the ticklish feeling of Steve kissing his stomach sent shivers up his spine. Steve then stood up and put the gown on Tony; he took Tony’s face in his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

“I love you too Tony stark-Rogers.” He said as he planted a kiss on his cheek softly.

There was a knock on the door and both of them jumped apart, Tony got up on the chair as Steve held his hand standing beside him. The doctor came in and smiled at them both. 

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Rogers.” Tony shifted in the chair uncomfortably as she came and sat next to him. 

“Hello.” They both said. The doctor put on her gloves and grabbed the tube of gel.

“Well are you ready Mr. Rogers?” She asked Tony carefully smoothing out the gel on his stomach; Tony shuddered as the gel was put on. 

“Well yes i am.”

She nodded her head and took out the Transducer probe putting it on the spot where the baby was, both of them looked up at the screen as it showed a colored picture of the baby. Tony couldn’t believe that he had that inside him, he watched as the baby was breathing its little tummy going up and down.

“Would you guys like to know that sex of the baby?” Dr.Cardia asked wiping the transducer probe and taking off her gloves.

“Yes please.” Steve said his grip tightening around Tony’s hand.

“Congratulations you guys are having a baby girl.” She said smiling.

“Ha! Told you it was a girl!” Tony said pointing his finger at Steve. 

“Haha alright you win.”

“It seems that you both are having a healthy baby.”

“That’s great to hear.” Steve said. 

“Alright I’ll let you get dressed. Have a nice day and I’ll see you again for your next ultrasound.” The doctor said as she left.

Tony got up off the chair taking the gown off, Steve handed him his clothes. When Tony was dressed, Steve scooped him up in his arms and hugged him, “Thank you Tony.” He was confused why Steve Thanking was him.

“Why are you thanking me?

“You’re giving me a family.” Steve said looking at him.

Tony chuckled and closed the gap between them kissing him. “You’re welcome.” He said pulling away taking his hand as they left the doctors. On their way back home Tony didn’t let go of Steve’s hand, he held it until they reached the tower. As they went in everyone was waiting for them, excited to see what the baby was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	3. Pregnant Genius Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months pregnant! (:

Six months has passed since Tony found out that he was pregnant, which surprised him but surprised Steve even more. Both of them when Tony was 3 months into his pregnancy sat the whole team down and announced to them that Tony was going to have a baby. Of course they explained how he had miraculously become pregnant as seeing he was a man. Everyone was surprised except for Bruce seeing that he was the one with Tony as it happened. Since everyone knew about his pregnancy they all put up with the mood swings that came along with him, he’d squawk about the smallest things and complain about the baby hurting him as it made its way up into his rib cage. This morning he was lying down on the couch rubbing circles around his stomach talking to the baby.

“Hey October, you probably know me by now since I talk to you everyday but your pops and I are really excited for you to meet us for the first time. I can’t wait to tell you the stories of how your pops and I met. I have to be honest with you but October, you’ve changed me for the good, I love you baby girl. These three months are going to be the slowest months of my life.” He closed his eyes and laid his hand on his stomach and then he felt it, the kick October always did after Tony talked to her.

“Talking to October again Tony?” Steve made him almost jump out of his skin.

“Fuck! Steve, you sacred me!” Tony said trying to sit up, Steve walked over to him and helped him sit in a comfortable position with his head leaning on Steve’s shoulder. He put his hand on Tony’s stomach and just like Tony started talking to October, She also kicked for Steve which made him really happy.

“I think she knows who we are.” Steve said.

Of course. We’re the only ones around her most of the time. Well I’m around her 24/7 but you you’re here too most of the day with me.”

Steve was going to go in for a kiss but was interrupted by someone, a smaller child about three years old came running into the room. Tony got a glimpse of bright red hair and blue green eyes, his lips curled into a smile as the little girl before him was Marinalee, Natasha and Clint’s daughter. The little ball of energy hopped on the couch between them, forcing the two apart.

“Uncle Steve! Uncle Tony!” Marinalee said as she hugged both of her uncle’s. Tony smiled and kissed the little girl on the cheek as Steve picked her up and plopped her on his lap.

“Why are you so hyper this morning?” Steve asked her tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

”Mommy and daddy said they have the day off from work so their taking me to the zoo!” Marinalee said bouncing on Steve’s lap.

“That’s exciting! “ Tony said getting up off the couch, “You want some chocolate milk?” He asked Marnialee.

“But mo…” Tony hushed the little girl. 

“They won’t know sweetheart. Uncles are supposed to spoil their nieces anyways.” Tony said winking.

Marinalee jumped off Steve’s lap and followed Tony to the kitchen; he poured her a glass of chocolate milk and handed it to her. He got himself some V8 juice out of the refrigerator and sat with her at the table. “What’s that?” She asked pointing to Tony’s can of V8 juice as she finished the chocolate milk. 

“That hunny is Uncle Tony’s vegetable juice.” Steve said as he was walking over to them. The little girl shuddered.

“Ewe, I hate vegetables.” She said as she dumped the empty cup into the sink.

“But there good for you. They make you strong! “Steve said as he wiped the milk mustache she had on her lip with the back of his hand. Just than Natasha and Clint came walking in all ready and dressed to go out, Marinalee made her way over to them. Clint picked up his daughter and threw her up and caught her, she giggled and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck hugging him.

“Were going to head out so if you two need anything you have my number. Tony doesn’t hesitate to call if you have any questions.” Natasha said smiling.

“Haha I won’t.” 

“Say bye to your uncles Marina.” Her father said putting her down.

“Bye I’ll see you guys later. When I came back can we play outside?” She asked.

Tony walked over to her and bent down to her level, “Of course we can Sweetie.” He said kissing her forehead. 

“Now, go have fun! Uncle Steve and I will be here when you get back.” Tony said walking back over to Steve. Marinalee and her parents waved bye as they left the tower. Tony looked up at Steve.

“What?” Steve asked looking down at him.

“Nothing.” Tony said wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Want to go out for a walk?” Steve asked pulling him closer, Tony smiled into his husband’s chest.

“Sure.” He said.

The two of them walked out of the tower towards the park downtown, once they got there Tony wanted to sit by the pond and just talk with Steve. Steve laid his coat down on the grass and sat down on it as Tony laid his head in Steve’s lap; He played with Tony’s hair, twirling it around his finger. “I can’t believe in nine more days you’re going to be seven months.” Steve said as he laid his free hand on Tony’s stomach. Tony chuckled as he laid his hand on top of Steve’s.

“I feel though that sometimes this is a dream. Face it a man can’t get pregnant Steve but we got lucky. Thanks to my stupidity this miracle happened.” 

Steve looked down into Tony’s brown eyes; he could see he meant every word he just said. He bent down and pressed his lips to Tony’s, the kiss was soft and gently these were the kisses Tony loved the most with him, Steve broke away from the kiss leaving tony smiling. Tony felt something wet hit his cheek; he brought his hand up to it and wiped it away with the back of his hand. He looked up and noticed the dark clouds and drops of rain, Tony sat up quickly and Steve jumped up off the ground, he wrapped his coat around his husband, he wouldn’t want Tony to get sick. He picked up Tony bridal style and took off running back towards the tower.

“Steve I’m heavy! “ Tony said but Steve protested.

“Have you forgotten I’m a super solider? Besides I don’t want you getting sick.” Tony just let it go as they reached the tower. Inside everyone was huddled in the living room, Bruce was reading a book in a chair and Clint and Thor were playing wii but where was Marinalee and Natasha? It was as if Clint could read their minds.

“Tasha is with Marina giving her a bath.” 

“Oh alright, when they come down can you tell Marinalee that we’ll play with her tomorrow? Tony needs to rest so were going to take a nap in our room.”

“Sure thing Captain.” Clint said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Once they reached their room Steve suggested that Tony take a bath, a nice hot one too. “I’ll take one if…”

“What?” Steve asked him.

“You come in with me. We don’t have to do anything. Honestly I just want to be with you right now.” Steve kissed Tony’s forehead, it was cute when he confessed things like this. All Tony wanted was to be by his side and that made Steve feel wanted, the ends of his lips curled into a smile and he nodded his head.

“Sure, it’s really cute when you ask to do these kinds of things. You should do this more often.”

Tony’s cheeks turned red and Steve could see the embarrassment on his face making its way across his face. He stripped down tony starting with his shirt, than goes his pants, than lastly boxers. Tony reaches for Steve; he lifts up his shirt up over his head and then he fumbles with the zipper to his husband’s pants, lastly he yanks down his boxers watching as Steve’s cheek flush bright reed. The way he did that made Tony smile, he loved how embarrassed his husband got, it was cute. Steve than makes his way over to the tub filled with warm water gets in and settles down so Tony could come in after him. Steve holds out his arms towards Tony and he carefully gets in sitting between Steve’s legs, his arms automatically warp around Tony both hands placed on his stomach where October was. He held Tony close leaning his chin on his shoulder, his breath tickled Tony and he squirmed and chuckled.

“That tickles!” Tony exclaimed.

“Haha sorry.” Tony leaned back and relaxed himself closing his eyes, reaching his hand to lie over Steve’s.

“This is nice.” Tony said relaxed.

“Yes, it is.” Steve said kissing Tony’s shoulder making him shudder as goose bumps rose on his skin.Tony turned his head and kissed Steve, although this time it was gentle and passionate not like any kiss Tony would give him. It’s not like when their having sex hot, and rough, it was a tender kiss one that said, ‘I love you.’ Not one that says ‘I want you.’

“Now that was nice,” Steve said pulling him closer. 

“I love you Steve. I’m not just saying this because I’m pregnant and can turn into a moody bastard any moment. I mean it; I want you to know that I’m happy we got married. That was the best decision I made in my life. I’m happy that I get to spend every waking moment with you, I’m happy that we get to make a family, but most importantly I’m happy that you love me.” Steve felt something wet hit his hand, was Tony crying? 

“Tony?”

“I swear it’s the hormones! You know I don’t cry like this. It’s not…” He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing; they just kept coming one after another not stopping.

“I love for who you are Tony, if you need to cry than cry. I’m here for you babe always.” 

He let Tony cry; he cried till his eyes got all red and puffy, until he felt his eyelids get heavy and couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Steve picked him up and carefully stepped out of the tub; he wrapped Tony up in a towel and laid him on the bed. He went to Tony’s draw and picked out a pair of boxers putting them on Tony. He grabbed a pair of his own boxers and threw them on, he went back into the bathroom to drain the tub and threw the clothes in the hamper. He came back into the bedroom and climbed into the bed next to Tony wrapping his arms around him.

“Good night Tony, I love you.” Steve whispered in his ear.

“G’night, I love you too.” Tony mumbled sleepily as they fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	4. Pregnant Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Tony has the baby!

When a woman is near the end of her pregnancy she starts to feel emotional, sensitive and also her body starts to feel more painful even when bumping into something lightly. That’s exactly how Tony felt right now that everything wasn’t going the way he wanted it to. He was down in his workshop where really he shouldn’t be, working on making the thrusters more powerful in his suit. He was taking the arm piece apart which at the moment it didn’t really want to come off of the suit, Tony ran a frustrated hand through his hair, grease on his fingers rubbed off into his hair and also smeared across his cheeks. At that moment Steve had just stepped into the room only to see a wrench just miss his head go flying across the room shattering a window. Tony plopped himself down into his chair looking over the calculations he did. 

“What did I do wrong?” he asked himself staring at the computer screen. 

“Well first off you almost killed your husband with that wrench.” Tony barely flinched when he heard Steve’s voice nor did he turn around in his chair.

“Not now Steve.” He said motioning for him to leave the lab. 

“I am not going anywhere. Besides you shouldn’t be down here!” Tony getting pissed off whirled around in his chair looking intensely at his husband. 

“You do not have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do!” Tony’s voice rang through the lab, bouncing off of the walls made it echo even more. Steve closed his eyes, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew this day was going to come but he wish it had came sooner than this. 

“Please, I don’t want to argue with you.” Steve said moving closer to Tony.

“Than don’t bother me.” Tony said turning back around his focus back on to the arm piece he was upgrading. He picked up the piece and put the arm brace on to test it. Steve was getting frustrated himself, without warning Tony he turned his chair around and attempt to take off the brace. Tony was now standing in front of Steve one hand on his chest pounding the super solider while the other was in Steve’s death grip, Tony tried pulling his arm out of Steve’s hand but it wouldn’t budge.

”Move.” Tony said sternly trying to push Steve out of the way with his free hand. Steve ignored Tony; he took the brace off and placed it on his desk while Tony was trying to beat the shit out of him. Steve finally let go of his hand and when he did Tony sprang across the room towards the elevator making his way into it. The only thing that rang through Steve’s head was, ‘Is he leaving me?’ as he saw Tony slip into the elevator. Tony watched as Steve dropped to his knees, tears instantly sprang to his eyes as he thought of his life without Tony. 

“Don’t leave me.” He begged Tony reaching an arm out to him, “Without you I’d fucking die.”

That last sentence did it; Tony’s hands sprang out in front of the doors making them stay open, he sprinted out of the elevator over to Steve. He knelt down in front of him, it surprised Tony to hear Steve say that, never in his whole life has he ever heard Steve mutter a single swear out of his lips. Also what got Tony was the fact that Steve was actually crying, the only time that Tony has ever seen Steve cry was when he finally had let Peggy go, and that was heart wrenching. It hurt Tony to see Steve in this state and it was his entire fault. 

“Steve, baby please calm down. I’m sorry, this is my entire fault. I always push away the people I love the most. I was never taught on how to love someone until you came along into my life. You showed me how to love you, peter and even myself. You can take this out on me, in bed, yell at me, or even hit me but please forgive me. I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

Steve looked up at Tony, his brown eyes were filling up with tears and his cheeks were getting red. He tried to hide his face from Steve but he wouldn’t let Tony hide it. Steve brought the sleeve of his shirt to Tony’s face and dried the tears away gently wiping at them as they rolled down his cheek.

“I would never do any of that to you Tony. I don’t want to hear you say that again. Ever. I love you Tony, more than you know.” Steve leaned in and closed the gap between them; he pulled Tony closer to his chest kissing him deeply. Tony kissed him back more passionately , he nipped at Steve’s lower lip, the last nip was hard and made him pull away.

“Ow, damn Tony. That hurt.” Tony didn’t answer. “Tony?”

“Uggghhhh fuck!” Tony bent over holding his stomach. “What the fuck is happening to me?!” Tony yelled as another round of pain came back. Steve panicked he knew Tony was in labor, he did the only thing he could do, he picked up Tony and sprang to the infirmary room. There he laid Tony down; his screams were getting louder echoing through the tower. “Steve, I love you but really you need to get the doc here. Now!” Tony said as he winced. Steve whipped out his cell and pressed speed dial for the doctor, as he told her she came rushing over to the house with two of her nurses right behind her.  
: : :  
Tony was over the fact that he was having the baby in the tower at the infirmary room, there was no way he’d make it to the hospital in time. In the room he was sweating and boy Tony has never sweat like this before in his entire life, and the pain was unbearable, it was unlike any pain he’s felt before. The pain in Tony was getting worse, his grip around Steve’s hand tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white. Out of nowhere the pain had stopped and he heard a cry, he lifted his head up just in time to see her before he passed out. When he woke up he found himself face to face with peter, the little three year old looked like he had been crying, his eyes all red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. His little hand was gripping a familiar one, Tony looked up to see pepper standing there looking relieved.

“Daddy, are you going to be ok?”Peter said Wiping his face on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Tony smiled as he moved to a sitting up position. 

“Of course I am sport. Come here.” He said opening his arms out to peter. Peter gripped the sheets as he climbed up on the bed; he snuggled close next to Tony burying his face in his dad’s chest.

“I missed you and pops a lot.” he said looking up at his dad, Tony looked down at him ruffling the little tikes hair. 

“I missed you too buddy.” Just than Steve and the doctor came back into the room, both of them looked concerned.

“What’s up?” Tony asked getting worried as he looked at the tiny baby in Steve’s arms.

“Mr. Rogers, your baby girl she’s not doing so well.” Tony’s breath hitched. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“She has a heart condition, she will live but she needs to take medicine for it. Her heart is too slow to function.” Hearing this Tony bowed his head, he knew something like this would happen. If only he didn’t have the stupid arc reactor in his chest she would’ve been a healthy baby. Than an idea came to his mind.

“Wait what if when she’s older I can make her one of these?” He said tapping the reactor in his chest. Dr.Cardia came over and analyzed the reactor.

“Hmm, what does it do?" 

" Well for me it keeps all of the scrap metal away from my heart but for her I could make one that so her heart pumps at a regular pace.” The doctor thought hard a long before answering. 

“You know this could be a 50/50 chance?” Tony looked up at the tiny girl in Steve’s arms; he didn’t want to lose her.

“I know, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Alright, when she hits the age of 18 bring her back here and well do it.” Tony smiled and held peter tight; to be completely honest Tony wouldn’t know he would do without his husband and kids in his life. Right now there what keeps him going and their the reason for him waking up every day.


	5. Pregnant Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later where the baby is four and Peter is eight! October has her first attack too!

It’s been a few years since Tony has had October, she reminded him of Steve so much that sometimes Tony would look at her and see Steve in her. Most of their friends told them that she looked like Tony but he disagreed, she had the kind heartedness that Steve had and he thought she was born a natural leader. As for her looks she had dirty blonde hair that was long but curly, her lips were rosy and beautifully thin. Her eyes were big pools of brown; she had the shape of Tony’s slender nose only hers was little and cute. Tony sat with her at the table reading the newspaper while drinking coffee, October sat next to him finishing off her waffles. Once she was done she brought her dish and fork over to the sink dropping in the fork and plate. A roll of thunder crackled over the tower making October jump, she ran over to her daddy burying her face in his leg. Tony noticed her gripping tightly onto his pants; he picked her up and put her on his lap.

“It’s alright sweetie.” He said gently while rubbing her back.

“Daddy…” October started wheezing and her breathing became faint, this was one of her heart attacks that she was having due to her poor heart condition. It would happen whenever she got scared or even when she got really excited about something. With October in his arms he dashed off to their bedroom where the medication was, he burst into the room not caring that Steve was only in a towel, Steve looked confused than it came to him as he saw his daughter gasping for air. Tony laid their little girl on the bed as Steve ran into the bathroom and grabbed for the chewable pills shoving two of them into Tony’s hand. Peter decided to enter their bedroom at the moment and was shocked to find his sister in one of her attacks again; he walked over to his pops and gripped his towel.

“Is October going to be ok….pops?” Peter asked. Steve looked down at the eight year old peter and forced a smile on his face.

“Of course she is sport.” Tony sat on the bed next to his daughter putting the chewable into her mouth; she slowly chewed and swallowed them. The fit stopped and she looked up at her daddy smiling, “You’re my hero daddy.”

Once the words left her mouth Tony’s eyes tear up and he held her in his arms. “No I’m not. I’m the one who made you this way.” He whispered to himself.

Peter walked over to his daddy and sister, “Daddy can October play now?” he asked tugging at Tony’s shirt.

“Of course she can.” He let her go and both of them went off towards peters room to play. Steve still in his towel sat down next to his husband on the bed, he put his arm around Tony holding him close. Tony’s arms went around Steve and he buried his face into his husband’s chest.

“I thought I could do this. You know, but every time I see her like that I blame myself for it. It’s my fault. Only if I had ridden with Rhodey back this would have never happened!” Steve pulled him closer running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Shh, you know what though, if that never happened I wouldn’t have met you. Peter and October wouldn’t have existed either. She looks up to you Tony. It’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself for it.”

He kissed Tony’s hair and rubbed the genius back. Tony looked up at Steve, to be honest he wouldn’t of been able to live without Steve, this man has taught him so many things in Tony’s life that he’s grateful to have Steve with him, next to him. Steve let go of Tony getting up to get dressed, he walked over to his draw and put on some boxers and through on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Tony got up and walked over to his husband, he grabbed both of Steve’s hands kissing them both.

“I owe my life to you. You’ve saved my life so many times whether it is in battles or even just from me being reckless. I love you Steve Rogers.” Steve’s cheeks were flustered, he held tightly onto Tony’s hands, “ I love you too Tony Star-Rogers.” 

Steve brought the younger man in for a kiss; it was gentle which was unusual for Tony who preferred the hot and rough ones. When they pulled away they leaned their foreheads together and smiled, “Let’s go play with peter and October.” Steve said still holding Tony’s hand. “You absolutely read my mind.” Tony said squeezing his husbands hand tight smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to continue on later with an other series that goes along with this, October goes through with the operation and you get to see Steve and Tony very protective dads when she finds a boyfriend! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Chapter Stories really kill me because it takes me forever to get them done!


End file.
